


可世上哪还有什么朗姆洛呢

by FairLight4U



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, What is love, i need some sleep, im so confused, im sorry Wanda
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairLight4U/pseuds/FairLight4U
Summary: Wanda has a tragic past, and Rumlow knows it all.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	可世上哪还有什么朗姆洛呢

旺达被埋在倒塌的房屋下，等 待 着 那 个叫托尼·斯塔克的 男 人来杀她 。

她无法入睡，也不能动弹。一块水泥板压在她的左腿膝盖上，半截拇指粗的钢筋因强大的外力而扭曲变形，锋利的尖端就贴着她的血管。旺达很害怕，好像连血管一次轻轻地跳动都会把她的皮肤推向尖刺，划得皮开肉绽，直到她鲜血流光，躺在阴冷的废墟下凄惨的死去。

她的一只小手倔强的伸向躺在身边的 哥哥。 他趴在地上，脸朝下一动不动。很多天了，旺达不止一次的想，他还活着吗。然后她又一次次的警告自己，收起这可怕的想法。

他的腿还是软的，指尖的皮肤虽然不够敏感， 但 旺达相信自己摸到了他的体温。

还有体温，就还活着。

尽管他一句话也没有和 她 说，一句话也 没 有。

一天、两天、三天……

废墟下一片漆黑，旺达只能透过一层又一层盖在头顶的水泥缝隙窥见不足一厘米宽的阳光。每到中午的时候，阳光从缝隙里照进来，正好照在她腿上的那块钢筋上，光线刺眼，她不得不闭上眼睛，或者撇过头去数空气中有几根缓缓坠落的灰尘。 等到 太阳从钢筋上移开，这一天也就快过去了。

接着等待她的是漫长的夜晚，漫长而没有尽头的夜晚。

她就这样数着日子，等着看托尼· 斯塔克 何时回来把她杀死 。

但 她 没有 等到 。

在托尼·斯塔克出现之前， 一群 穿着制服的 人， 带着 几条 看起来极其健壮灵活的 搜救犬 ，先找到了她 。

被救出 废墟的 第一瞬间 ， 旺达 昏了过去。

失去意识 之 前 ，她 只记得 一个 名字。

托尼·斯塔克。

旺达是 在 一件 破旧的病房里 醒过来的。

枕头有一股难闻的霉味 ， 墙壁四处 有 烟熏的痕迹，泛黄甚至泛着黑。旺达听见 门外 有人 说 话 ，有个女人的声音 无比镇定又蛊惑人心的 说 着，我 要带她走。

她 撑住床垫坐了起来，发潮的垫子有些粘手，旺达的拇指卡在了一块 被 烟灰烧开的破洞里，她赶紧抬起手来甩 了 一甩。

接着门把手被轻轻旋开 ， 一个穿着西装盘着头发的女人走进来，脸上带着得体大方的微笑。

她 把手伸给旺达：“来吧小姑娘，我带你回家。”

旺达不认识这个家，这个家里没有爸爸妈妈，也没有哥哥。这里只有一群她从未见过的小孩子，不停的哭喊，吵着怕黑，吵着要回家。

这根本不能称 为 家。

这只是一个黑漆漆的货舱，瘦小的旺达甚至要半弯着腰才能 在里 面走动 。 潮湿泛旧的几根木头支撑着天花板，硕大的木桶随意堆放在角落，还有两只桶倒 了 下来，里面似乎有老鼠吱吱的叫声 。

夜晚，当孩子们都疲惫的停止哭闹，外面才会传来水的声音，旺达这才知道 她 们都 被 送上了 一 艘船。

再后来，船似乎到达 了 目的地 ， 许久未打 开的 舱门开启 ， 吱吱呀呀 的 乱叫了一番。光线首先照在旺达脚下，在其他 孩子 反应过来之前，旺达疯了一样的冲了出去。

她怕黑，怕极了。

她受够了每天缩在角落里，背靠着船板，自己抱着自己听着浪声入睡，受够了每天只能从头顶木板的缝隙里看见阳光费尽力气钻进来，再 被 头顶的人一脚踩死，又留给她同一片漆黑。

外面太亮了，旺达从来不知道太阳竟然会这样刺眼，甚至刺破她的皮肤钻进她的血肉，像一只磨牙的老鼠一样在她的骨头里不停地啃噬，咬得她疼痛不已。

一只大手抓住了她的胳膊，热腾腾的掌心比阳光还要扎人。

旺达吃痛的叫 了起来。

那只手却无动于衷，甚至又加上了几分力气，直耗得她没了半分能力挣扎，才把瘦小的她扯到胸前，粗粝的指腹凶狠地擦掉了她额头蹭上的灰尘， 然后 丢到一边。

一只 黑 色 的 口袋从背后罩下来，旺达在视线消失前拼 命 看了一眼 。

刚才那只手的主人正抓着第二个从货舱里出来 的 孩子，手背粗糙得很，甚至还有一道旧伤疤。

她看不 见 他的脸，却听到他肩头的对讲机里传来一声，朗姆洛。

黑暗遮住阳光前，旺达又记住 了 一个名字 。

朗姆洛。

在九头蛇的 那段 日子， 旺达并没有什么印象。

说来也怪，那明明占据了 她 人生到此的一半时间，她却连那里究竟是什么样子都 记不 准确 。

那些实验的设备在她身上来来回回探刺， 说不出名字的液体顺着拇指粗的透明塑料管输进她的身体，五颜六色， 搅得她头脑发蒙。

当年废墟之下，那根没能刺进 她 腿里的扭曲的钢筋应该早已生了锈，但透明的塑料管不会，它们没日没夜的工作，腐蚀够了就换一根，换成一根一模一样的，再继续灌进她的身体。而她仿佛是个永远不会满溢的黑洞，直到插在她身上的管子换了一根又一根，直到有一天机器停止运作，几乎永远不会熄灭的红灯暗下去，而她作为一个容器，可以离开了。

旺达不记得这期间还发生了些什么， 只记得为数不多的小伙伴一个个消失，到后来她也忘了他们的名字， 又 或者 她 从未记住过。

那段黑漆漆的日子里，她不能休息，不能放松，身子里面传来的疼痛比塑料管刺入皮肤时还要剧烈。她缩在墙角，背靠着冰冷的墙壁，自己抱着自己，唯一能看到的只有玻璃外一闪一闪的红灯。

她看着它，像迷失的航船发现了灯塔，可灯塔遥不可及，任她怎么拼命划桨，灯塔仍在远处冷冰冰的看着她，嘲笑她。

认命吧，放弃吧。

她只好一遍又一遍的提醒自己清醒一点， 再 清醒一点。

你还有仇没有报，你等着斯塔克来杀你，他没有 来， 那你就去杀了他。

还有那个叫朗姆洛的男人，他偶尔会出现在玻璃的那一端，在红灯下静静地看着 她 的一举一动，这，旺达没有忘。

再 遇见 朗姆洛 的时候， 旺达脑子里只剩下两个名字。

斯塔克，朗姆洛。

她问他，你会记 得 我吗 ？

男人端着枪托的手 一 扬，把枪背在了背上，腾出手来 摸了摸 旺达的长发。上次见她的时候 她的头发 才到耳后 ， 那是从医院出来之后被集体剪短的。现在 她 的头发已经长到腰下了 。

但旺达的头发并不顺滑，在朗姆洛的手指扫过时缠住了他粗糙的指节。

朗姆洛垂着眼眸，有些不耐烦地皱皱眉头，抬手解开 她 打卷的发丝，动作一点也 不 温柔，似乎摸惯了枪口的指腹不理解疼痛的存在 ，只 管让自己尽快从包围里脱身。

他没有回答她的问题 ， 但她当他答 应 了 。

他带 着旺达 再 次回到 地面时 ， 她苍白的皮肤已经无法适应强烈的日光。 光芒刺痛着她身上的每一个毛孔，把她刺得鲜血淋漓。

朗姆洛不知从何处拿出一件外衣遮在了她头顶。

旺达愣怔的看向朗姆洛。他没看她。

他把她带 到 了 一个她从未到过 的 地方 ， 那里有一张舒适 的 单人床， 一 张桌子，没有椅子，没有沙发，只有一扇小小的窗户，在最靠近天花板的墙角 。

“如果不喜欢光，就躲开。” 他 看着小小的天窗，屋里已经容不下几寸光亮。

于是旺达 开始 每天坐在床上，抱着膝盖望着天窗，一天又一天，一天又一天，她沉默的数着时间。中午的时候太阳会找不到窗子的方向，只有到了下午才会摸到窗沿照进来，照在旺达的床边，停在她脚趾前面。

然后她会害怕似的把脚趾蜷缩起来，躲开唯一愿意触碰她的阳光，躲在黑暗里，直到她也变成黑暗，在无边的静谧里指尖闪烁点点红光。

朗姆洛 带她 加入了一个小队，旺达开始与小队一起执行 任务 。

她不是队伍的正式成员 ， 但朗姆洛知道她的与众不同。

她是他最好用的武器，这把武器甚至不需要常规保养和修护。他只需要动动手，并不温柔的帮她梳一次头发，她即使受过伤，也会自己把自己修复。

他身上总是带着一把小梳子，并不好看，也不精致，只是宾馆最常见的一次性塑料梳，用久了甚至会断齿打弯。

但梳子拉扯发根传来的刺痛让旺达知道她还活着。

她总是能轻易操控别人的思想，却无法控制自己爱上一个对她并不好的男人。

这个男人 对 她没有任何感情， 他甚至不知道她的年纪，不知道她的生日，不知道她最喜欢的颜色和最讨厌的蔬菜，他总是在有任务的时候找到她，之后又把她扔回那个有小天窗的房间。

她只是他最好用的武器， 而朗姆洛从来不吝啬使用他的武器。

她 也曾 试图挣脱 他所给予的看不见的束缚 ，却 又 总是 忍不住 低着头执拗的往前走， 而 从未想过回头解开系在自己脚上的锁铐。

因为那锁铐叫朗姆洛，锁铐另一端是整个世界，他是她和另一端唯一的连接 。

但锁铐又无比寒冷，锯齿摩擦着她白皙的脚踝，磨到血肉模糊，磨到深可见骨，她也只是皱皱眉，然后回到锁铐边坐下来， 等待他再次拿着断掉两个齿的梳子带给她刺痛，等待断掉两齿的宽大缝隙再也不会受到纠缠成 一 团的头发 的 阻挠 ， 才会 合眼休息。

最 后 一次任务之前 ， 朗姆洛换了一把新的梳子，又摸了摸 她 的头发。

像是父亲的感觉。

奇怪，她早已不记得父亲是什么样子。又或者，只是她觉得父亲应该是这么一种感觉。

她问他，你会记得我吗？

朗姆洛收起梳子，拍了拍她的发顶：“该出发了，17号。”

旺达被抓了，抓她的是一群操着奇怪口音，用着另一种语言的人。旺达以为自己从未听过他们的语言，却总是 在 听到第一个词 时 就知道他们说的一整句话是什么意思。

就好像她的血液里，流淌着他们的语言。

他们把她关在一个房间里，房间 被 透明玻璃一分为二，另一边 住 着一个银色头发的男孩 。

旺达从未想过哥哥会活着，但如果哥哥活着，看起来应该和那个男孩差不多大。

男孩隔着玻璃用口型告诉她，他叫皮特罗。

多巧啊，这也是哥哥的名字。

旺达的记忆越来越差，不知道是不是太久不见阳光的原因，她时常头疼，然后就会忘记一些东西。

她似乎就要快忘了斯塔克，接着又要忘了朗姆洛。

她每天晚上百般坚持， 用指尖的红光一次次在空气里刻下朗姆洛的名字，然后用尽力气把那空气吸入肺里。她 拼了命的 想要 抓住锁铐缓缓松动的齿轮，它不能打开，她不想它打开。

“咔——”

不，不可以……

“咔——”

不要……

“咔——”

不能松开……

“咔——”

不！！！

“咔——”

“咔——”

“咔……”

旺达的记忆像漂在河上的小船 ，她 仿佛看见自己 的 身体在行动 ， 却什么也记不住，什么也记不清。

她 看见 一 个短发男人背着枪 ， 胸前的口袋里插着一把断掉两齿的梳子 。

她看见那个男人逆着光 ， 把一件外衣遮在她头顶。

她看见那个男人背对着她站在战车边缘 ， 低声说着，该出发 了， 17号。

她 看见那个男人锐利 的 眼睛盯着战车里 的 监视器屏 ， 看着红发女孩奋力作战到力竭被俘 ， 他四指紧握着那把旧梳子，拇指用力的顶在梳子 一 端，力道大得像要把它掰断 。

“托尼，你确定这样做安全吗？”

“不确定……嘿，这小家伙五分钟前还想杀了我记得吗？还有你，你，还有你。嘿队长，她给你看了什么？世界和平幸福美满？我猜不是。”

“托尼，你确定这样做只会让她忘记那些……而不会让她神智错乱？”

“哦，怎么，你现在也是他那边的了？好，既然大家都想知道，那不如……”

颈部刺痛。

“ …… 试试看。”

“早安，旺达。”幻视端着牛奶和吐司习惯性的穿墙而过却忘了牛奶和吐司没有他的能力。旺达走出门去看着墙上地上白色的牛奶渍，她记得有个人曾经在她面前一枪射穿了一个人的脑袋，红红白白的血浆也是这样溅在地上墙上。

那个人是谁？ 他长什么样子？

旺达怎么也想不起来。

再后来，她 加入了复仇者联盟， 跟着美国队长执行了她的第一个任务。

她阻止了一个疯子在人群中自爆，但她害死了11个无辜的人。

再后来，被关在复联总部的日子、逃亡的日子、暗无天日又无可奈何的日子，她经常无法控制的想起一个人，那个人似乎曾经对她很重要，可她却丝毫不记得他的模样。

她只记得，那个人叫朗姆洛。旺达有时会想，这个名字也许是属于那个人的、她最熟悉的东西，所以她才会只记得名字而不记得他的脸。

还有经常出现在她噩梦中的黑屋子，里面有一个红头发白皮肤的小女孩，全缩在墙角一遍又一遍的念着：

朗姆洛、朗姆洛……

可世上哪还有什么朗姆洛呢？

**Author's Note:**

> Am I a pervert? Maybe.


End file.
